


The Right Thing

by Schneidropov



Category: Blue Dragon
Genre: :/, THANKS KLUKE, andropov is a sad little man, sooooo, who technically murdered thousands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneidropov/pseuds/Schneidropov
Summary: Andropov contemplates his decision and someone special takes his mind off of it for a while. (not a sexual thing) (also don't read this it sucks)





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A crappy story from my Fanfiction.net account, which is now 'deleted' (aka i can't delete it so i just deleted* my stories). it got a review and a fav and i wanted to get rid of my account for awhile so i'm sorry to the person who faved it, who probably can't find it now. here it is man
> 
> *removed

Was what I did the right thing?

It had to be the right thing. The look on her face brought me so much joy that I know it was supposed to be. But, at the same time, the look on her face now would only make me regret everything I've ever done in my entire life.

The look on everyone else's faces as well. They aren't worth one moment of happiness, even if that happiness was the best thing that's happened to me.

It was my fault, the darkness. It's hard to believe the swirling black and purple cloud that swallows everything in its path is my doing, but without my help Kluke would still be locked in that room, unable to activate the last pillar. I would've been so proud of myself if I hadn't made that mistake. But here I am now, staring face to face with a death storm.

The darkness. To my eyes it looks nothing more than a mauve fog. To Kluke, it's probably her worst nightmare. I did that. I made her nightmare a living thing. Am I proud? Not at all. Could I be proud if I left her in that room? Well… I don't know. She's strong and independent, and she has a friend. She's not afraid of speaking up to General, and she's so pretty when she's happy. Her smile was worth a lifetime when I talked to her. Maybe I wouldn't be proud if I left her there.

Technically, it would be impossible for me to be proud. Because I never would've known how much worse it could've been if I picked the other option.

It wasn't the right thing… of course it wasn't. Because every move I make is a stupid one. Because I'm a kid and I don't do anything right. Because I did it for someone who doesn't even want to be my friend.

I guess I learned something from this experience; how not to make friends with someone. I thought being kind and humble was one of the golden rules, though? No, I let her out because I was selfish. That mistake has not only affected her, but the whole world.

I don't want to put her through the darkness. I don't want to put a "friend" through something like that. I'm just a selfish child, that's what she thinks. Can't get down from his high horse to make sure she stays in the room, safe from releasing the darkness.

It's all because of me. Everyone will die because of me. I'll die without ever knowing what having a friend is like.

"Andropov."

A stern voice, echoing from inside the cargo hatch, abruptly interjects my name and makes me forget about my forever self-reproaching thoughts. I'm kinda glad I didn't have to think about it anymore, but at the same time I kinda want to be left alone. What could be so important that it would have to interrupt my self-incrimination?

I lift my head up. My crystal blue eyes stop at lemon yellow ones, and our lingering stare breaks when Schneider looks away.

Placing his hands on his hips, Schneider sighs. "Don't make a big deal out of I'm about to say, alright?"

At this point, I'm sold on his next few words. I didn't expect to be so interested, but thinking about what he has to say would be better than to keep thinking about my mistakes.

I then feel something. Something I had never felt before. I can't really explain it… it was like… like when you hear something that makes your skin crawl. The hair on the back of your neck stands up, you feel a jolt of energy surge through your spine, and goosebumps appear on your arms.

Why I feel this? I really have no clue. Maybe it was just because I hadn't heard anything but the engine of the ship rumbling for over ten minutes, and his voice was a nice change. Or it got really cold all of a sudden.

After stopping to shake off the weird feeling, I start to listen again.

"But I've decided that we should be better friends."

"Huh?"

Voicing my surprise, I notice the feeling again. But this time, it was accompanied with a fluttering in my stomach. I feel as if I'm going to throw up.

What is he talking about? Better friends? Were we even friends to begin with? Recalling Kluke and the darkness, I decide I don't deserve a friend. Especially not one as amazing as Schneider.

What am I talking about? When did I start thinking about Schneider as more than a peer? I guess he was older than me by about, what? Three years? But he's still on the same mission and following the same orders I am. It was often, however, when I would find myself completely awestruck at his abilities. I'm not as strong as he is, nor am I as graceful. How could someone have so much strength while still be able to keep as calm as he does? It fascinates me, I have to admit.

So we're friends, even though I could never feel at the same level as he is. I kinda like the idea of having a friend. It's new and exciting.

But there's something that's wrong…

Schneider's chuckle brings me back to reality. "If we can't trust each other now, then we never will."

There was the skin scrawling again. And the fluttering. And there was another feeling added to the mix now… my heart stops beating. Just for a second. If it were any longer, I would be dead. It skipped one of its normal pumps, and I don't know why I noticed this because I can barely tell when my heart's beating the rest of the time.

All of the feelings make me remember what's wrong with this. I didn't feel these things when I wanted to befriend Kluke. Seeing her smile just made me joyful. That wasn't close to what I felt now. The skin crawling, the heart beating, the stomach fluttering… they're things I've never felt before ever.

So if I want to be friends with Kluke, why don't I feel these feelings for her that I'm feeling for Schneider? Is there something that's missing from the equation? Is this another feeling altogether?

I have to know why he wants to become better friends with me. Because I obviously don't want just that, if I want to be friends with Kluke and it's different.

"But, Schneider-"

A loud whirring interrupts me. It's the sound of the cargo hatch door opening, scraping against the frame sharply. I completely forget why we're here in the cargo hatch, until I see the dark cloud approaching us slowly yet steadily.

The feelings I feel, are not feelings of friendship. They are feelings of longing, of wanting more. I don't really understand what I long for, but whenever I look over at Schneider I feel them again.

I don't necessarily hate the feeling, either. In fact, I kinda... love it.

And if I had never released Kluke from that room, and the last pillar never activated, and the darkness never spread, then I never would've been so close to Schneider as I am now.

Therefore, I have concluded that I must've done the right thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, a pretty old story. again sorry to the person who can't find it man shit
> 
> btw told you that it sucked


End file.
